Vamptonian
by AwareBwade
Summary: This is a Vampire AU with powers. The main relationship is Kara/Lena. Warning for strong language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 The Reveal

"Kara!" Lena shouts when she sees her girlfriend of three months walk into her office.

"Hey princess. I am sorry for just dropping in on you but I have something to show you." Kara says walking towards the desk.

"Anything. I would gladly keep your secrets." Lena says.

Kara unbuttons her blouse and reveals the 'S' associated with Supergirl and Superman.

"You're Supergirl?" Lena asks.

"Yes. I didn't want to keep it from you any longer. I struggle with keeping my life a constant just by living two lives at once. I didn't want to scare you off by telling you right off the bat."

"Oh sweetie. I love you. That means everything that you are." Lena says.

Kara looks up at her and smiles and reveals her fangs.

"Are those fangs?" Lena asks.

"Yes. Most people think me and my cousin's powers are from being aliens. They aren't just from that. We are also vampires. I will gladly leave and stay out of your life if you feel that you don't want me in it." Kara says looking down into her lap.

"Kara. Look at me." Lena says. Kara looks up at her. "I love everything that you are. I don't care if it is the 'S' or fangs. I love you. I want to spend eternity with you."

"I will live longer than you." Kara says.

"Kara. Is it true that you can turn a human into a vampire? Like in the myths." Lena asks.

"Yes but it would require you to take at least two weeks off of work. I would have to train you to overcome your blood lust." Kara says.

"I would do anything for you my love."

"Alright. I won't be turning just you. My sister Alex will be joining you. I told her I would turn you both if you wanted to. And my cousin and his wife, who he turned a couple years ago, will be joining to assist in your training. Can you bring Jess in here?" Kara asks.

Lena nods and gets up off the couch and heads to the office door. She opens the door and asks Jess to join her.

Jess enters and sees the 'S' on Kara's suit.

"Jess before you say anything yes I am Supergirl. This has to stay between the three of us and my sister Alex Danvers." Kara says and Jess nods.

"I have another secret. Don't be alarmed I won't hurt you." Kara says and motions for Jess to sit down on the couch. Jess moves to sit on the couch.

"Jess, I am not just an alien. I am a vampire." Kara says looking at Jess.

Jess moves a little farther away from her on the couch and asks "Do you mean vampire in the way that you have fangs and drink blood?"

Kara nods and smiles. She points to the fangs.

"I don't drink from a human directly unless given consent. Lena has asked me to turn her. Whenever she can get two weeks off schedule a trip to Metropolis."

"Kara I think I am not feeling good." Jess says starting to sway.

Kara uses her superspeed to get a trashcan and hands it to her. She pukes twice and then asks Lena "Can I lay here for a little bit? I want to talk to Kara. I got sick because I was thinking about being bit."

"Jess. You are welcome in my office as long as I am not busy. I will protect you from vampires and Kara will as well. Neither of us will bite you unless you say it is okay."

Jess lays down with her tablet and with the use of a cell phone is able to rearrange Lena's schedule starting tomorrow.

"Lena you have a plane tomorrow. I will notify the board that you and Kara are taking a trip to Metropolis because of a family emergency on Kara's side. Are you going to propose soon?"

"I was going to propose after I turned her." Kara says.

"I will play it as you are fiancee's and there was a family emergency. And you have decided to join her as well. Kara. If Lena is in trouble and needs blood, I would gladly offer my blood."

"Jess that means the world to a vampire. Don't say that to just anyone."

A/N:

I have a lot more written. I just have to finish writing the turning period.


	2. Chapter 2 The Return

**A/N- This story will take place after the two week turning period. I will be doing flashbacks later on in the story.**

Jess enters the office to find Lena hard at work with the shades mostly closed.

"I see sunlight bothers you." Jess says and Lena looks up and nods.

"Have the fangs come in and can I see them?" Jess says.

Lena motions her closer and opens her mouth and Jess sees her sharp fangs.

She says "They look sharper than Kara's."

"HEY! I can hear you." Kara says landing on the balcony and entering the office in her supersuit holding a bag.

"Here is your first delivery. The director knows it is for you. Everyone there knows I am a vampire. Alex told the director that you and her are now vampires as well. Remember to go easy on Jess if you have to bite her. Jess, if you start feeling weak or are about to pass out stab her in the hand with this." She hands a case to Jess. "It is a wooden stake. A wooden stake to the heart will kill a vampire instantly. I am giving this to you so that you can protect yourself and stay alive. It belonged to my sister before I turned her with Lena. My sister said the same thing. I told her to make this because I didn't want to kill her. Keep this on you and if you are attacked by a vampire who doesn't ask permission to bite you and you don't recognize them stab them in the heart."

"Kara as long as she doesn't drain me to the point I pass out or feel weak I am glad to offer my blood."

"Jess if you come in and find her curled up into a ball with either golden or red eyes offer your wrist to her but also have your stake ready. Jess can I bite your wrist to get some blood and have her drink a little bit? It will cause your blood to appeal to her. It will do the same to me but I have more control."

"Of course Kara." Jess says holding her arm out.

Kara takes it and says "This might sting a little bit. Don't move though."

Kara bites down and sucks for a second and then pulls back and moves Jess' wrist to Lena's mouth and says "Drink."

A couple seconds later Jess says "I am starting to feel weak."

Lena pulls back and Kara licks the wound causing it to close.

"The saliva of a vampire causes a wound to instantly close. Jess you should lay down. Here use my leg as a pillow." Kara says motioning for her to lay down with her head on her leg.

"I will rest for a little bit then I need to get back to work."

"Jess you just allowed me to drink some of your blood. You deserve all the rest you need. If you feel weak after I drink then lay down on the couch and rest. I won't say anything of it. Your wellbeing is more important than your work. Especially if I am the cause of it."

"Lena, I would do anything for you. I would do anything for you as well Kara. As long as you don't drink me dry. I won't offer you my blood all the time but if you need to help Lena and need to bite me first then do it."

"Jess, I love you like a sister. You would be willing to sacrifice your own blood to help my fiancee. You are just like my sister was. I would gladly accept you into our family in a sisterly sort of way."

Alex walks in from the balcony "Who is being accepted into the family in a sisterly sort of way?"

"Jess is. She knows. How the hell did you get up to the balcony?" Kara asks.

"I ran."

"Damn. You would give Barry a run for his money."

"I think I would. Jess. I heard that you offered the same thing I offered my sister when she became a vampire. That takes a stomach." Alex says.

"I didn't have much in my stomach when I decided. I had just found out your sister was a vampire and Supergirl. I was thinking about getting bit and got sick."

"That is normal. I did as well. Did you already bite her?" Alex says looking at Lena.

"No. I did. I started it and she drank a little bit." Kara says.

"Alright." Alex says.

"Alex have you had thoughts about biting a human?" Kara asks.

"No. I really wish I could tell Maggie though."

"Bring her to my office but make sure you do it in a human fashion." Lena says.

"I will make sure she is let up here with you. I will send you both right in." Jess says.

"Jess before you go back to work are you still feeling weak?" Kara asks.

"A little bit but I can manage. At least until Alex gets back with Maggie. Although if you all don't mind I would like to lay down on the couch after I bring them into the office."

"Jess of course you can lay down. You have done something humans don't do on a daily basis. You gave up some of your blood." Lena says.

"Thank you. Alex can you head and get Maggie because I will need to rest very soon?" Jess says.

"Wait Alex. I will go get Maggie. She already knows I am Supergirl." Kara says.

"Alright." Alex says.

"Jess you can lay down because I will be entering via the balcony." Kara says giving the assistant a hug before she leaves.

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-

Kara enters with Maggie following.

"Maggie you may want to sit before I show you something." Kara says.

Maggie sits in one of the chairs.

Kara opens her mouth and reveals her fangs and says "I am a vampire. The reason me, Lena, and Alex were gone for the past two weeks is because I turned them both. They both requested it."

"Alex, you were kind of scared of telling me this weren't you?" Maggie asks look at Alex who nods slowly. "Sweetheart, I love you for anything you are. I'd love you if you were a human, if you were an alien, and even if you are a vampire. I love you. If you need blood from a human and can't get any blood bags I would gladly allow you to bite me. I would gladly become a vampire with you. I just would like to be human for a little longer before becoming a vampire. I need a little longer to wrap my head around becoming a vampire." Maggie says moving to wrap her arms around Alex.

Kara says "Maggie this would be the first time drinking from a human for Alex. I would need to be there. Can I bite your wrist to get some blood and have her drink a little bit? It will cause your blood to appeal to her. It will do the same to me but I have more control. When you start to feel weak tell me and I will stop her."

"Kara of course." Maggie says reaching her arm out to allow Kara to bite it.

Kara bites her wrist and drinks for a second before moving her wrist to Alex's mouth and says "Drink."

After a couple seconds Maggie says "Kara I am starting to feel weak." As soon as she finishes Kara forces Alex to back away and licks the wound and says "A vampire's saliva causes a wound to heal instantly. Maggie you will need to rest. Sit down and Alex will take you home soon."

Maggie sits back down into the chair and Alex leans down to sit on her knees. Alex says "Thank you for allowing this."

Maggie looks down at her and says "As long as you don't make me too weak I would gladly offer my wrist or neck. I love you sweetheart. I am going to rest a little bit."

Maggie is asleep in the chair within five minutes.

Alex looks at Kara and says "Thank you for revealing the secret and starting the bite."

"Alex, you and Lena will both need more training. So I will have you bring Maggie to this office every Friday morning around this time as long as Lena doesn't have a meeting. I will start the bite next week and the week after that you will learn how to start the bite and not drain them dry. I love you both. My cousin and Lois will be here soon."

"Actually we are already here." Clark says entering the office in his suit.

"Hi Clark. Don't worry both humans in the room know your identity." Lena says.

"So, I heard you have both had a person in your offer you their blood when you need it." Lois says.

"Yep. I have my girlfriend Maggie and Lena has her secretary Jess."

Jess starts to wake up and sees Superman and Lois Lane.

"Mr. Kent. Ms. Lane. It's nice to see you both again." Jess says.

"We are both vampires." Lois says.

"I knew Clark was. I think I remember Kara saying that you were turned by him a couple years ago." Jess says.

Kara moves to sit next to her and asks "How do you feel Jess?"

"A lot better. Still a little weak but I can manage."

"You will not leave this office unless you have too." Lena orders.

"Alright Ms. Luthor." Jess says.

"Jess can you make an appointment in her schedule every Friday for about the time you get in for about two hours?" Kara asks.

"Of course. What for?"

"It takes self-control not to drain a human dry and a week is enough for you both to have a full body of blood again. I will be training Lena and Alex but need humans. If you don't feel like doing it, I would gladly find a different human to do it." Kara says.

"Kara I told you if she needs to bite me she can. I will make that appointment for the next two months every Friday."

"Thank you Jess." Kara says hugging her.

"Oh yeah. A vampire's fangs are their pride. If you say someone's are sharper than someone else's and they hear you they can get really pissed. I have enough self control and I know that you didn't know but I wouldn't say what you said to Lena before I came in to just anyone." Kara whispers to her.

Lena says "I heard that. You are just jealous mine are sharper."

"Yes. I am. Any vampire would be. But I am proud that you have sharper fangs then me. Clark you both should probably be getting going. Don't want Mr. White getting mad at me for taking you away from him and not getting him a story."

"Yeah. You're right. Bye Lena. Bye Alex. Bye Kara. Bye Jess. Tell Maggie bye for us." Lois says.

Kara moves to Maggie and wakes her up.

"Maggie. How do you feel?" Kara asks.

"A little weak but better than I was."

"Clark was just here. He brought Lois. They wanted to drop in and see how Lena and Alex were doing. He knows because he is my cousin. Him and Lois helped me train Alex and Lena in self control."

"Well tell them thank you for me."

"I will. We have decided that for the next two months, you and Alex will come to this office every Friday in the morning and I will help train Alex and Lena in more self control. I need a human for both of them and you both offered. This choice is completely yours. The type of vampires we are don't drink unless permitted."

"Kara. I would gladly help Alex turns me will you be there to assist in training me in self control?"

"If you wish, I would be glad to help you. I think it is time for you to get home. Alex make sure she isn't weak when she leaves the house. " Kara says hugging Maggie then hugging Alex. She whispers to Alex "And don't drink from her. Remember self control. If you have any urges come to me and drink from me." "Thank you again Kara." Alex says as they leave through the balcony door and Alex picks Maggie up bridal style and they run to her apartment.

Kara heads out to the balcony to get some sun to charge her Kryptonian cells. She is leaning against the railing looking out at the city when she feels two strong arms wrap around her waist. She leans into the touch of the woman behind her.

"Doesn't the sun bother you my love?" Lena asks.

"Not as much as you. Since my Kryptonian powers come from the yellow sun I am bothered only a little bit. You shouldn't be out here if it bothers you. I would gladly come inside."

"No I am not bothered by it really." Lena says as she kisses the crook of Kara's neck.

"Lena you can bite me. I don't mind." Kara says.

Lena extends her fangs and sinks down into Kara's neck.

When Kara starts to feel weak she pulls away from Lena and says "That is enough I was starting to feel weak. I will need to lay in the sun to recharge my Kryptonian cells. If Alex comes tell her to wake me."

"Of course my love" Lena says kissing her.

Kara lays down on one of the lounge chairs.

A couple of hours go bye and Lena has Jess order potstickers and pizza.

After the food arrives, Lena hears Alex approaching and moves to wake Kara up.

"Kara, Alex is approaching."

"Lena if she needs to drink she will drink from me. I don't want you to feel like you don't have me just to yourself. If she needs to drink I will let her."

"Kara of course. If she needs to drink I will let her drink from you just as you let me drink from you. I got potstickers and pizza inside."

Alex finally arrives on the balcony and Kara asks "Do you need to drink?"

Alex nods.

Lena says "You can drink from my fiancee. I already have."

"Alex you have my permission to drink from me. Do my left side of my neck. Lena bit me in the right and it is a little sore." Kara says.

Alex moves to her and bites down into the left side of her neck.

After a couple of seconds Kara starts to feel weak and pulls away from her. "Alex I am starting to feel weak. That is enough. You should probably get back to your girlfriend. Don't bite her unless you are with me. Goodbye Alex." Kara waves to Alex as she starts to run off.

"Lena can you withstand the sun enough to lay with me and hold me?" Kara asks weakly.

"Of course my beautiful Vamptonian." Lena says moving to lay behind Kara and puts her arm around her to hold her and puts her head in the crook of Kara's neck.

"No drinking." Kara says showing her fangs as a show of superiority.

"Alright. No drinking my beautiful superior Vamptonian." Lena says as her fangs retract into her gums.

They lay there for a couple minutes before Lena looks down to find Kara asleep and gets up without waking her and heads back into the office and brings the potstickers and pizza out and places it near her. She then heads back into the office and gets back to work.


End file.
